marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cliff Macklin (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Nan Macklin (daughter), Kent Macklin (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Texas | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Ranger | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Russ Heath | First = Arizona Kid #1 | HistoryText = Cliff Macklin was a captain in the Texas Rangers, under the command of Major Cullen during the days of the American Frontier. He lived with the Rangers along with his daughter Nan While tracking down some outlaws, Macklin was ambushed and wounded. He would have died that day if it had not been for the timely arrival of the Arizona Kid who was seeking Macklin out in order to join the Texas Rangers. The Arizona Kid saved Macklin's life and although the boy was too young to join the Rangers, Cliff had arranged for his superiors to have him hired on as a scout instead. One of Cliff's first missions with the Arizona Kid involved investigating an Apache along with their colleague Happy Hicks. They were all captured, but the Arizona Kid won their freedom and they exposed local rancher Carl Butler as the man instigating the Natives in order to smuggle stolen cattle through their land . Cliff also assisted the Arizona Kid in stopping another Apache warpath, this time instigated by a warrior named Big Bear . When the Rangers were looking for outlaws around Cactus City, he took the opportunity to take Nan to go visit his brother Kent. However, they found that Kent had been murdered, and soon he and the Arizona Kid were accused of the murder. Breaking out of jail, the pair learned that the local law enforcer Marshall Sam Forbes was responsible for the outlaws in the area and for the murder of his brother. Cliff was later sent on a solo mission to apprehend the Mexican outlaw known as El Chivato. However, Chivato was a faster draw and shot Macklin. Macklin survived the attack, but was seriously wounded. The Arizona Kid avenged his friend by gunning down El Chivato and his men . After recovering from his wounds, Cliff and the Arizona Kid were sent on the trail of some outlaws who robbed the bank in Carson's Crossings. They were next dispatched to San Saba to apprehend outlaw Toad Holden. Later, Cliff came to the aid of the Arizona Kid who was attempting to stop the orders to slaughter a local tribe of Sioux Natives that was ordered by Texas Senator Telly Wing . Cliff joined the Rangers in a manhunt for the Creech gang and succeeded in capturing their leader. However, his daughter Nan was kidnapped by the gang in retaliation and demanded an exchange. Cliff and the Arizona Kid then worked together to rescue her from the gang and brought them to justice. Cliff later led a team of Rangers into the mountains of northern Texas to hunt down Twist Reeves and his gang. They returned to base empty handed to find that the Arizona Kid wiped out the gang while out hunting for game . When Nan was once more kidnapped, this time by a tribe of Ute tribe that were sold alcohol by trader Jules Dubois, Cliff was injured by an arrow when she was taken. The Arizona Kid later rescued her from the tribe . Cliff later helped the Rangers in hunting down masked outlaws robbing government stagecoaches . Cliff's subsequent activities are unrecorded and his final fate is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Cliff rode a horse | Weapons = Cliff regularly used six-shooters and sometimes utilized rifles during various operations. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Shooting Category:Equestrianism